


I'm Desperate

by Secretlyademigodinthetardis



Series: Destiel Ficlets, Etc [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chance Meetings, College AU, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Shy Castiel, Shy Dean, Strangers, Truth or Dare, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlyademigodinthetardis/pseuds/Secretlyademigodinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was the best kiss of Dean's life, and his entire soul was alight with electricity and magnetism towards a complete and utter stranger."</p><p>Where Gabriel gives Castiel a humiliating dare, and it turns out to be the best thing that ever happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Desperate

Really, Castiel can blame Gabriel for this.

Or, as Gabriel cheerfully points out,  _thank_ him.

But whatever. It's still because of Gabriel, and Gabriel will never let him forget it.

Not that Castiel could, in any case.

How could he ever be expected to forget meeting Dean Winchester - his  _husband_??

* * *

_Ten years ago_

"Okay Cassie, your turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Gabriel, this is a frankly ridiculous game. We are both mature adults, even if you have had half a bottle of tequila, and -"

"It's a Friday night and we're a pair of brothers in our 20's who are home alone, Cassie. Truth. Or. Dare."

"..............Truth."

"You're still a virgin, right?"

"Forfeit"

"Aw, come on!"

"Forfeit."

"Fine. I dare you to....."

*muffled whispering*

" _GABRIEL!_ "

"That's the forfeit!"

"I can't do that!"

"No takesies backsies!"

"Fuck"

* * *

_The next day_

Dean was bored. He ambled aimlessly along next to Victor and Benny, who were involved in a heated discussion about football, thinking about nothing in particular. He zoned back in, however, when Benny nudged him forcefully.

"Dude! Did you not hear us the first five times?"

Dean frowned.

"Uh, what?" Benny rolled his eyes.

"We were just saying, look at that guy over there."

He looked to where Benny was pointing, and his eyes widened.

A man about Dean's age stood there, blushing furiously and looking at the ground. He reluctantly gripped a sign that read "Kiss me, I'm desperate", and was attempting to make himself as unobtrusive as possible. The people walking past him simply rolled their eyes, or pointed and giggled before moving on. Dean's heart went out to the poor guy - and it didn't help that the guy was pretty damn easy on the eyes, too. He had thick lips that screamed "kiss me", and dark brown hair that was mussed up and made him look as if he'd just fallen out of bed while contrasting with his lightly tanned skin. The best part about him, if Dean was any judge, were his eyes. Even from this distance, Dean could see how piercingly blue they were, and his breath caught at the thought of how they'd look up close. 

He realised he was staring when Victor poked his cheek.

"Ow! Dude, the hell?"

"You should kiss him," Victor smirked at him. Dean looked at him.

"What?"

"Go on, go kiss him. You clearly wanna jump his bones, and he's literally holding a sign asking people to kiss him," Benny joined in, grinning. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Okay then." He walked over to where the guy was standing.

"Hey," he said to the guy, who looked at him like he was about to eat him. Dean frowned and reached out to cup his chin carefully.

"If you want me to stop, just tell me," he whispered, and the guy nodded wordlessly. Dean leaned in slowly, eyes flickering between the guys chapped lips and his  _oh my god he stole the sky_ blue eyes, before pressing his mouth against the stranger's.

* * *

Dean had meant for it to be a quick, chaste kiss, after which he would run away and punch Victor and Benny for getting him to kiss a total stranger, no matter how cute he was.

However, life had a different plan in store. At the first touch of their lips, Dean's brain went out of the window, and his eyes fluttered shut just as the other man's did. It was fire and passion and lightening and a thunderstorm on a summer day all bottled up and shaken to the point of an explosion of stars and Dean was completely lost. The stranger gasped, and his mouth opened. Their tongues collided and tangled, and Dean raised strong arms to wrap around the smaller man, drawing him in for more. For his part, the blue eyed -  _he kisses like an avenging angel holy fuck_ \- man's arms locked around Dean's waist to hold him as close as possible, the sign clattering to the ground, unnoticed and completely forgotten. Dean could have cheerfully stayed in that spot, kissing the guy whose name he didn't even know, until the world ended, and it seemed like the other guy was happy to do the same. He drew it out, tilting his head to deepen the kiss even further, and the dude freaking  _moaned_ into Dean's mouth. Dean could feel it rumbling through them, from the flat, hardened planes of the guy's stomach and chest into Dean's own. After tasting as much of his mouth as he could, Dean traced the deliciously chapped lips of the brunet's mouth with his tongue, eliciting a faint whimper that made Dean smile into the kiss, before grazing the other man's lower lip with his teeth and biting it gently. It was plump and soft, and Dean couldn't get enough of the way the guy tasted and responded and kissed Dean with an intoxicating fervour that matched Dean's own, as if he was relying on Dean for oxygen.

It was the best kiss of Dean's life, and his entire soul was alight with electricity and magnetism towards a complete and utter stranger.

Eventually, after kissing for what felt like both an eternity yet not enough, the need to breathe made itself known. Dean drew back slightly, and the scorching, life changing kiss became slow, drawn out pecks against the other's lips as they both smiled, unwilling to stop and let the other go.

It was at that point that the loud wolf-whistles, cheers and catcalls pierced the hazy cloud of attraction around them, and Dean looked around with a faint blush while the other man went an impossibly adorable shade of pink and bit the lip Dean had just been nibbling on. They were still nose to nose, able to breathe in each exhale of one another.

"Holy shit," Dean breathed, and the man who had just kissed him senseless shyly glanced up into his face, inhaling as Dean's warm breath caressed his skin.

"Um?"

Dean realised they were still gripping onto one another firmly, with an entire audience. He made no move to let go, and the guy didn't move either. He smiled into the deep, wide blue eyes that were staring into his own curiously.

"So, uh, hi there. I'm Dean Winchester," he said with a quirk of his lips.

"Castiel Novak," the guy - Castiel - murmured back. Dean finally, reluctantly, let go and stepped back. He instantly ached for the closeness and warmth of Castiel's body, craving the touch, and judging by the look on Castiel's face he felt the same. Dean scratched the back of his neck and shrugged sheepishly.

"I might be pushing my luck here considering I just kissed you without introducing myself and all, but would you maybe wanna.....uh....grab a coffee or something?" He knew it was a long shot - he'd literally just walked up to a complete stranger and kissed him - but shit, something about this Castiel guy........

Yeah, Dean definitely wanted to get to know him better. And not just in the Biblical sense (although he definitely wouldn't mind that).

Something lit up in Castiel's eyes at Dean's question and his entire expression changed from shy embarrassment to delight.

"I would love to, Dean."

The way his tongue rolled around Dean's name made Dean unable to stop himself from leaning in and kissing him once more, and they both smiled.

Dean grabbed his hand. "Come on, I know a great place," he said, and Castiel allowed Dean to pull him away as the crowd surrounding them appluaded and cheered once again. Dean waved cheerfully at Victor and Benny, who were standing there with their mouths open, and Castiel gave them a dreamy smile.

The sign remained discarded on the concrete ground.

* * *

Thankfully, the queue at the coffeeshop was short, and the entire time in line was spent with them standing next to each other, holding hands and casting shy glances at the other man out the corners of their eyes. They reached the counter, and Dean said firmly, "I'll have whatever he's having," before drawing out his credit card. Castiel pursed his lips.

"An espresso, please. Dean, you don't have to -"

"Dude, you can pay for it next time." Dean gave Castiel's hand a squeeze, and Castiel raised an eyebrow. 

"If there's a next time," Dean hastily amended. "You know, if I make a good enough impression. And stuff. Um."

Castiel snorted. "I'm pretty sure that if you keep kissing me the way you did before, there'll be plenty of next times, Dean Winchester."

Not two minutes later, they were both handed steaming cups of coffee and made their way to an empty table.

* * *

"I'm a virgin," Castiel blurted out after several minutes of fact exchanging - Dean now knew that Castiel was a Religious Studies major, living with his brother Gabriel and some other guys, and Castiel knew that Dean was majoring in Engineering and shared an apartment with his younger brother, Sam - and he promptly slapped a hand over his mouth and his eyes widened.

Dean paused, coffee halfway to his mouth.

"How?"

And then Castiel's head tilted to one side, eyes narrowed with confusion, and if Dean had thought he was cute before, now all he wanted to do was kiss the guy and look after him and make sure nothing bad ever happened to him.

"How what?" Castiel asked.

"How are you still a virgin? I mean, shit Cas, you're one attractive guy, and I'm not just saying this because you're the best damn kisser I've come across, either."

Castiel shrugged, eyes focused on the coffee he was holding.

"I've never had occasion, I suppose," he said. He looked back up at Dean. "Does that...I mean.....is this a date?"

Dean swallowed nervously. "I want it to be. Do you? I mean, we just made out."

Castiel chortled. "I want it to be one too," he said softly, eyes darting up to meet Dean's as he licked his lips. Dean followed the movement with his eyes.

"Awesome."

* * *

_Six hours, two pizzas, and an Iron Man marathon later_

Gabriel grabbed Castiel the instant he walked through the door.

"Where the hell were you?!" he demanded. "One simple dare, Cassie! Did you do it?!"

Castiel ignored him, absentmindedly tugging his arm out of Gabriel's grip as he drifted past with a glazed smile on his face and headed upstairs to his room. Gabriel gaped at the blossoming hickeys on Castiel's neck, and heard a low rumble from outside. He ran over to the window, and was just in time to see a black '69 Chevy Impala pull away, a grinning Dean Winchester at the wheel. He slumped against the wall.

"Holy shit."

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from a gif I saw on tumblr where a guy's holding a sign that says exactly what Castiel's says, and a girl just grabs him and kisses him and he's like O.o
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
